


Soft Lights In Painful Shadows

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off, there are many ways one can summon a demon. You can take the long way by opening each of the 4 Gates, you can go to the cross roads at midnight, or you can simply be thinking hard enough about revenge just at the right time~</p><p>        Humans were made in God’s image, and therefor are as willful and spontaneous as he is, but it takes one of true strength to step out of bounds, and off the road he has been placed upon, for most humans will follow the crowd, much like cattle.</p><p>((Izaya makes a deal with a demon (Shizuo).))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Receding Darkness

First off, there are many ways one can summon a demon. You can take the long way by opening each of the 4 Gates, you can go to the cross roads at midnight, or you can simply be thinking hard enough about revenge just at the right time~

Humans were made in God’s image, and therefor are as willful and spontaneous as he is, but it takes one of true strength to step out of bounds, and off the road he has been placed upon, for most humans will follow the crowd, much like cattle.

Izaya is one of the strong humans~ That is what draws him to to him. His parents forced him into the sex industry when he was only 12 years old, and up until this point he has gone along with it, loathing them for what they’ve done. It took him 3 years to let these emotions grow strong enough to summon a demon~

Izaya was mad. No, Furious. No.

He wanted revenge.

So sweet.

It was the thing he craved more than life itself.

He wanted his parents, those horrible monsters, to suffer. To feel pain. To be humiliated beyond imagination.

The demon came upon the boy while he was with one of his ‘clients’, a horny old businessman who’s name doesn’t mater. Izaya was pinned down under the man as he grunted like an animal. The fowl stench of sin attracted the demon to the boy. The demon chuckled, “Sinful~ Absolutely sinful~”  
Izaya’s eyes were almost pale and lifeless. His hands and legs were completely limp, his head leaned back and eyes wide open.

He felt the demon’s presence but didn’t see him until he was leering over his client’s shoulder.

He didn’t say or do anything other than look up at him with emotionless eyes.

The demon smiled, “You have the eyes of someone who has already died~ No fear, no emotion whatsoever~ Do you like the life you have?~ No I didn’t think so~ So why not change it?”  
The demon frowned, “Humph.. Pathetic human. Don’t you want revenge? Would you rather me leave you hear with these lustful monsters so they can devour you slowly? You’ll be a washed out whore, and die in a stinking gutter, you’re body rotting and filled with drugs, as I suppose you’re already filled with…”  
“I can’t…” he said almost silently. “Not yet.”

 

The man above Izaya grabbed Izaya’s head and shoved it down into the bed, hard. He didn’t notice the demon at all, “Shut up, fucking whore.”

That was the last straw.

Izaya snapped and grabbed a knife from the side table and flipped so the man was under him, the blade pressed against his throat. “You shut the fuck up.” He pulled the man out of himself and kept the blade in place.

Izaya turned to the demon, “Tell me more about this revenge you’re talking about…”

The demon laughed and made himself at home in a chair next to the bed, “You sign your soul over to me and I give you everything you could need or want. I shall become a tool in witch you may carry out you revenge~ Once you have your revenge, you soul is mine~ You will never know the joys of Valhalla, but you may have all the joys of Earth~ Anything~”

“I’ll set you up will all the power, money, and status in the underground you need to find the people who put you in this life… then snuff out theirs~ “  
Izaya’s eyes brightened. Their bright red color returned, filled with greed and desire. His wrist flicked and slit the man’s throat, then he stood.

“Who needs Valhalla when you can be your own god of the living?”

He smirked and looked right into the demon’s eyes, “Let’s do this.”

The demon stood up and garbed the boy’s head in his claw-like hands. Peering down at him with hunger and desire in his shinny eyes, he said, “Tell me your demands!”  
Izaya smiled, his eyes filled with want. “Find the monsters who claim to be my parents.”

“Find them. Then what?” he said, stroking the boy’s face with his thumbs.

“Kill them. No, wait… I want to kill them…”

“Then I shall make it happen~” he said tilting the boy’s head some and digging his claws into the left side of the boys neck and licking up the blood of the tips. “This seal binds us together~”  
Izaya groaned softly in pain. “A-Ah…”

He felt his neck and looked up at the demon, “I understand…”

“Good~” said the demon, “Now, what form should I take?” he pondered out loud, “Anything you would like?~”  
Izaya shook his head, “Choose whatever you want.”

The demon glaired at him. “Alright~” he said, changing into the form of a handsome young blond, thinking it would drive the boy crazy and stir more of those lustful feelings in him.

Izaya looked him up and down, then looked away, “Wh-What shall I call you?”

“You have to name me~ That’s part of this. And when you give me an order, I shall call you Sir~ Is that alright?  
“I will call you Shizuo.. No, I will call you Shizu-chan! And… You must call me Master.”

“Master it is then~” he smiled. He reached over to the dead client and took off his white button-down shirt and tie and put it on the boy. “Always hide the seal, understand?” the shirt was big on him, but it would have to do. The shirt the boy had, the one that had been tossed into the corner, wouldn’t cover him good enough. The demon found the boy’s pants and held them out for him to step into. “When we get to your penthouse, you must have a bath~ That pig’s filth is still on you.”  


Izaya nodded, showing he understood. His legs were suddenly exhausted, but he held the shirt tight around him. He walked over to the demon and said softly, “Carry me there.”

The demon smiled, fastening the pants on the boy, and gently picking him up. He was light, even for his slender form. “How long has it been since you had anything to eat?” he asked, as he carried the boy out of the rat-trap hotel. As they walked down the street, if the boy happened to look back, he’d see the hotel in flames~  
Izaya buried his face in Shizu’s chest and fell fast asleep. He knew that the demon would be able to figure out that he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in nearly a month, having been only able to sneak small bits and pieces of food from clients or neighbours.

The demon and the boy soon arrived at the most expensive, luxury pent house in the entire city. Only the best for him~ thought the demon as he lay the poor child in the soft clean bed. Then he went off to fix him something light to eat. This demon had sense enough not to feed him heavy food after the child had been starving for so long.  
He instantly curled up into a ball as he touched the bed, he snored softly and clutched the demon’s shirt to himself, almost seeming afriad to let it go.

The demon came back with broth and weak tea, then softly stirred the boy to wake up. “Master~ You need to eat~”  
Izaya sat up almost instantly, then looked at the food the demon made for him, “Ah… Thank you, Shizu-chan…”

“Eat it slowly…” he said, dipping in the spoon and blowing on it softly.

Izaya blushed a tiny bit and nodded, “I-I can feed myself…”

The demon nodded and sat back next to the boy to watch him eat.  
Izaya managed to feed himself without spilling any, but was done and didn’t drink the tea.

“You don’t want your tea?” the demon asked

“I-I’ll have it after my bath…” he smiled weakly.

“Alright then~” the demon said, “Are you ready for your bath now?”  
The demon nodded back, and picked up the boy. He carried him to the large, jacuzzi tub and set him down on the toilet while he filled it with lavender oil and warm water. Then he pealed back the cloths off him and gently placed him in the warm, sented oil. He gently washed him down with a soft cloth, making sure to get him good around his loins and butt, then gently scrubbed shampoo in his hair and tilting back his head, rinsed it off.

Izaya moaned softly in relief as the warm water ran over his body. He felt like falling asleep again, but resisted it. He also wasn’t used to someone taking care of him, so it felt odd, but kinda comforting.

He let the demon wash and clean him, having faith in the blonde.

The demon leaned in some, breathing on the seal, and laughing softly. Mine~ he thought, This is mine~ What a twisted and tormented soul~ Bitter and sweet~

He finished washing the boy and pulled him out of the warm water and into a soft clean towel, and dried him off. He brought clean underpants and pajamas out for him and help him into those, then took him back to the bed room, turning back the bed this time, and putting him in it.  
“Feeling better?”

Izaya shivered as Shizu breathed on his neck, making his hair stand on end. He had a slight doubt in the future, but didn’t care. Just as long as he got his revenge.

He let Shizu dry him and carry him like a doll. The raven’s body was so exhausted that he could barely move. When he was set in the bed, he curled up again, hugging a pillow to himself as he yawned.

“Y-Yes… Thank you, Shizu-chan..”

“Would you like me to sleep with you~?” he asked with an evil grin, kneeling by the bed. “I can keep you warm~”  
Izaya blushed faintly and curled more into a ball. He thought cover all the possibilities in his head and nodded.

“Sleep with me, Shizu-chan…”

“Yes, Master.” The demon said, getting into bed with the boy and laying very close behind him. “Will that be all~?” he wispered softly into his ear.  
Izaya thought for a moment and shook his head.

“No. Kiss me, Shizu-chan.”

The demon’s eyes grew shinier, and a leering smile came accross his face. “Yes~” he said softly, all the sweetness and honey dripping off his voice as he turned the boy’s head, and gave him the sweetest, deepest kiss the boy would ever know, feeling the boy’s pulse quicken. He was pleased with himself.  
Izaya’s heart sped up as the demon kissed him. It made his head spin. He returned the kiss and reached up one of his hands to curl his fingers in the demon’s hair.

The demon pulled back some, “How is that~ Good?~ Did you want more~? Greedy Master~”  
Izaya nodded, “Kiss me again, Shizu-chan…”

The demon chuckled in response, and once more gave the boy a fiery kiss, deep and long, this time caressing his head and pressing his body tight against the child. “You understand now~ Don’t you?!” he said quickly and in a high voice, “I can give you anything you heart desires~” he nodded, “Yes~?”  
Izaya kissed the blonde back greedily. He wanted more. So much more.

He nodded in response, “Y-Yes.. I understand..” he wriggled next to the demon, “I-I want more…” he leaned in to kiss him again.

The demon continued to kiss the boy then pulled back, settling the boy under him, “How much more~? You have to tell me, I cannot act on my own, Master~”  
Izaya blushed a tiny bit and wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck. He pressed his lith body up and into the demon’s. “I-I want you to k-keep kissing me… Please…”  
“Yes, Master~” He said softly, as he went back to kissing the boy, and kept at it for a while then pulled back. 

" Have you ever been kissed before~?”

He shook his head when the demon pulled away, “I-I’ve never been actually kissed before…” he blushed a bit at the confession.

The demon brushed the boy’s face with his finger tips and softly smiled at him, “You can have everything you’ve never had with me~ Tomorrow morning we could wake up in Paris if that was your desire~ Or anywhere for that mater. If you don’t like this pent house, I’ll get you a mansion or even a castle, filled with servants and fancy furniture~ I can make it all happen…” he snapped his slender fingers, “Like that~”

“I would like just to stay here with you…” he kissed Shizu gently, “And, I want my parents found and dead by tomorrow…”

“Aaaaah~” sighed the demon softly, “That is something I will not do~ It is in my interest that the rage and anger builds inside you~ I will help you find your parents, my dear~ For you see, once you find your parents and kill them, it will be time for me to take what is mine~ But as long as you are still searching for them, you shall have me~ Enjoy you life while you still can, for your soul will go to a place of sheer torment when I’m finished with you~”

 

The demon smiled almost curly, “Of course, Master~ Anything you desire~ But keep in mind…” he leaned down to whisper in the boy’s ear, “I do not love you~ Anymore than a man would love a lobster dinner~ To me you are a dish~ I have no qualms with you loving me, just keep this in mind~ You can not expect me to love you in return~ I am a demon, after all~”

Izaya nodded, “I know. I was promised for no one to ever love me, so I see you as no different. Now, Make love to me.”

The demon nodded, “Poor thing~” he said as he removed his shirt, “The one thing you want the most is the one thing I can’t give to you~” he took off the boy’s shirt slowly, “I can pretend, if you demand me~” he removed his pants and the boys, “Would you like to be on top~? Seeing as how you were always forced on the bottom during your life?”  
Izaya nodded, “Yes, I order you to pretend to love me, but to never love anyone else.”

As the demon offered to bottom, Izaya nodded again, “I wish to top…”

The demon smiled and rolled over, bringing the boy on top of him, “How could I love anyone else but my Master~?” he said with his rich, honey voice again, covering the boy’s face, neck and chest with feathery kisses, sucking at the skin some. His hands trailed along the boy’s sides and down his skinny legs.  
Izaya moaned softly, straddling Shizu’s hips. He leaned down and kissed the demon’s chest, his fingers wandering to tweak the nipples. He breathed hotly on Shizu’s chest and neck, loving how sweet the demon was being, well, not really sweet, just at least someone pretending to care about him made him feel on top of the world.

He nibbled the collarbone and felt down the demon’s sides.

The demon let out a very good, fake moan, starting to breath hard so he could get himself in the mood. He let his hunger go some, just a little to help him accomplish this. He had enough control and scene about him not to eat the child then and there! He grabbed for the boy’s cock and began to softly stroke it with his own.

Izaya moaned again. His body craved to be touched by the other. The raven ground his cock against Shizu’s, wanting it to be touched more.

He lowered his mouth down the demon’s chest and bit and sucked a nipple. Izaya gently bit on it and tugged on it, wanting the other to praise him.

 

“Aaaaah~” the demon sighed, then chuckled softly, “I could eat you right now~” he said, caressing the boy’s face with his free hand. “It will be something like this, you know~ But more painful on your end~”

Izaya blushed and looked away, “I-I thought it would just hurt beyond belief…”

“Oh it will~” he said with a smile, leaning up to kiss the boy again.

Izaya shivered a little, but returned the kiss, eagar for more.

“Are you scared, Master~?” he asked, pumping them a little harder, “You’re so excited right now~”

Izaya moaned softly, his erection growing harder. “A-Ahn… Sh-Shizu-chan… N-No, I’m not scared… I will accept my fate with dignity and pleasure after both parents are dead.”

He arched his back a little into the demon’s stroking.

 

“Aaaah~” the demon moaned, “Yes, that’s what I like to hear~ I shall savor your soul, Master~”

He dominatly kissed the demon and moved his legs, prodding Shizu’s to get out of his way, so he could sit inbetween them.

The demon obediently spread his legs for the boy, and let him become dominate in the kiss. HE rested his arms around the boy’s neck, and waited.

Izaya licked his fingers and slipped one inside the demon, relishing how tight he was. Soon he added another and worked them in and out of the blonde.

The demon let out another one of his brilliant fake moans, and moved his hips up so the boy could get in better. “Mmmmmmm…humhumhum” he laughed softly.  
Izaya ignored the laugh and pulled his fingers out of the demon, repositioned himself, and pushed fully into him in one swift movement.

The demon jolted some and arched his back. He leaned his head back and let out a long, loud moan, “M-master~” He thought he was doing rather well~

Izaya leaned down and kissed Shizu’s neck, “Yes, Shizu-chan?”

“It’s good~” he lied, for the sake of pleasing his master  
Izaya knew he was lying, but told himself that he wasn’t. He started to move in and out of the blonde, slowly and gently.

“Please…” cooed the demon, “Go as hard and fast as you want~”

Izaya leaned in again, “That’s called fucking… I’ve already had enough fucks to last me a lifetime… I want to make love for once… Just once..”

“Ok, I’m sorry….” the demon said, upset with himself for upsetting the boy.  
Izaya sensed the other was upset and kissed him gently, “Shall we?”

“Yes, please, Master~”

Izaya continued to thrust gently into the demon, amazed at how tight he was, yet how he also seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Is-is it all to your l-liking?” the demon panted

Izaya kissed him deeply, “Y-Yes..” he moaned softly as he picked up the pace a little bit, grabbing the demon’s erection and pumping it in time with he thrusts, “I know what will make you actually like this…”

He smiled a bit, in a devilish way, “Imagining yourself devouring my soul… I dare you to imagine how it would taste…”

“Mmmmmm humhumhum…” he laughed, “You don’t think that’s what I’ve been doing?~ You don’t think I’m enjoying this~ I think it’s wonderful in many ways~ You are by far the most interesting human I’ve encountered, and I’m anxious to know how you’ll taste~”

Izaya scoffed, “Thank you for the compliment, but I order you to stop talking until we both finish, ne?” he smiled sickly sweet.

“Yes, Master~”

Izaya nodded in approval and held onto the demon’s hips before starting to thrust again. His thrusts were more powerful and he speed up a bit. The raven moaned softly as he lift the demon’s hips slightly to get a better aim within the other.

The demon began to breath harder, holding onto the boy’s neck. He leaned in, so that their foreheads were touching and kissed him sweetly on the lips, keeping his eyes locked onto the boy’s. 

Izaya stared into Shizu’s as he kissed him deeper and harder. He thrust up into the demon’s prostate, his fingernails digging into the other’s hips, leaving little half-moons.

The demon let out a small, real moan, and tossed his head back, clawing into the boy’s shoulders. “M-master.. You’re getting close~”

Izaya shut his eyes tightly and hit the demon’s prostate again, harder. He moaned and kissed Shizu’s shoulder as he hit that spot again and again.

“Sh-Shizu-chan… A-Ahn.. Y-you feel so good…”

The demon chuckled with a half moan, “Master… You’re an amazing human… I mean it!” and it wasn’t lie. 

Izaya smiled a bit and kissed the demon deeply, his left hand reaching over to start stroking the other’s cock as he thrust in harder.

For a human, the boy was very good at this. He’d never make the demon climax, but no need, he could will himself to do that as soon as the boy did. He reached to stroke the boy’s face, neck and chest, now glistening with sweet sweat. 

 

Izaya panted hard and moaned, he was so close. He wanted the demon more than he ever wanted any human. He leaned in and kissed the other’s neck. “I-I’m so close…”

“Go ahead~ I’m ready to finish with you~”

Izaya moaned and thrust in once more before cumming hard. He gasped and twisted his hips as he orgasmed.

“A-Ahn… Shi-Shizu-chan~”

The demon gasped, and let out a long sigh as he came too, a sticky, white mess all over the boy. He wiped it off with his shirt that was still laying on the bed then tossed it on to the floor. He gently pulled the boy off him and settled him next to him, covering him with light kisses, then kissing him on the mouth.

“Did that satisfy your appetite, Master~?”

Izaya panted and kissed the demon hungrily. He loved the feeling of the other’s lips upon his own and eagerly kissed him back, almost not hearing what he had asked.

“I-I… Yes, Shizu-chan…”

The demon grinned and humed to himself, “Hummmm~” Then he thought for a moment, “You seem to have so much passion… Who is Shizu-chan? Where did the name come from?”

Izaya held the demon to his chest for a moment, thinking. He was wondering what to say, The truth? Or not?

He took a breath and sighed softly, “When I was young, I had a neighbour by the name of Shizuo, yet I called him Shizu-chan for the sole purpose to annoy him. He was almost a friend to me, but, one day, he, his parents, and baby brother all died in a huge fire…”

The raven shrugged, “But, Whatever..”

However, what Izaya didn’t say was that the boy had been the only one to understand him, and had been the only person to ever give Izaya any love. All the love he ever knew had died with Shizuo.

“Master, What do you believe? You were quick to believe I was a demon. Do you believe in angels too? What about God?”

The demon wanted his master to understand him more. That he wasn’t always evil, that he had once been an angel. God had cast him down to Earth as punishment, and when that alone hadn’t been enough, he had been made into a demon, forbidden to ever love again.

“I believe in Angels, somewhat… They aren’t easy to believe in… And, there can’t be a God… If there was…” he paused and thought for a moment, “Well, maybe there just might be a God… If there wasn’t one, I would still be at my last client’s home, getting raped… Instead, I am here with you…”

“If God is real, then so must be Angels… So I do believe in them..”

“Angels are real…” the demon said quickly, “They are rather sad… You see, they’re are forbidden to love, wile demons are incapable of it. Do you know how hard it is to control yourself like that? That’s… I’ve never told anyone this, but that’s the reason I’m a demon…

Izaya turned towards the demon, not sure rather to believe him or not, “Oh…?”

“As an angel I fell in love with a human, and I was punished.” the demon said, “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.. I suppose I’m going to eat you anyway…”  
Izaya pulled the demon closer, “That’s just… Horrible…”

“It wouldn’t have been all bad if I hadn’t stood up to Him. I questioned why I should not be allowed to love humans, and he made it so I’d never be able to love again. It’s one thing to have your heart broken or not be loved, it’s another to not have that emotion at all. It’s an empty feeling, and you don’t know how to miss it, or want it back.”

“I…”

He didn’t know what to say.

“I want to eat you…. because I want to feel your emotions… At least for a little while…

I need to stop talking, I’m sorry, Master…”

 

“No… Keep going…” He cupped the blonde’s cheeks and looked into his eyes.

 

“I didn’t chose to be this. I didn’t chose to be this. I want to remember what love felt like, and you’re going to help me with that.”

The raven thought for a moment and felt an flash of love for the demon. His face felt hot as he wrapped his arms securely, almost protectively, around the blonde’s waist.

“You will give me the one thing I desire most of all in the world, and I will do the same for you… It’s a done and done deal…”

“I will give you something at the very end…” he said softly, "I’ll tell you the name of the human I loved~”

Izaya remained silent for a bit and nodded, “Alright…”

The demon smiled, a smile that would fool Christ, “Just don’t… break the contract…”

“I would never even dream of it..”

“No mater what you find out about your parents?”

"No matter what."

 

The demon nuzzled the boy, “Aaaah~ That’s good, Master. I would hate to lose you~”

Izaya smiled a tiny bit and kissed the top of the blonde’s head. “I would hate to lose you, too….”

“Silly human… you love me, don’t you~?”

“… I’m not sure…” But I think I do… he finished in his head.

“Go to sleep, Master~” he said, kissing the top of the boy’s head, “You’ve had a very long day and you need to rest~”

Izaya nodded a bit, then realized how exhausted he really was. He stifled a yawn as he answered a quite, “Yes, Shizu-chan…”

“Please… Don’t leave…” he held onto the demon as he slowly drifted off, his face buried in the crook of the other’s neck.

The demon smiled, “No, I’ll never leave you~ I’ll follow you where ever you go~” the demon said. Demons didn’t sleep, so he lay there, listening to his gentle human’s breath and breathing his sent, holding him in a close, safe embrace.


	2. One Year And Six Months Later...

The 17-year-old raven was pacing in his penthouse apartment. He flopped in his rolling chair and went through a pile of papers. He was angry, he was in a furious attempt to finally achieve the victory that he longed for so long.

He glanced over at his companion, who had his back to him. Izaya sighed, “Shizu~chan~…”

The demon turned, “Yes Master?” he said, going to his master’s side.

“I’m bored,” the teen replied simply. He spun in his chair and looked out the window, over the city of Shinjuku.

“This will take forever…”

“What can I do to help you, Master, I live to serve you~”

“I want a kiss,” he pouted his lips a bit, so the demon could do as he was ordered.

The demon leaned in, gently tilting the raven’s chin and kissed his master with all the deepness he had on their fist night. He lingered there over his lips for a moment and went in for another kiss. “How’s that?” he breathed softly.

Izaya smiled a bit, “I couldn’t tell, my dear Shizu-chan… I might need another…” he leaned up to kiss the blonde again,

Then his cell phone rang.

The raven growled as he pulled out of the kiss and answered the phone, “What?” he said angrily, then slowly, his face started to get excited.

“Y-You did?! Finally! About time one of you idiots did something…”

“Master, what is it?” the demon asked

Izaya laughed once more, hung up the phone, and jumped out of the chair, pressing a firm kiss on the blonde demon.

“I have a lead on where they may be~!”

 

“Your parents?” the demon said with an evil grin, “You are very close to your revenge then, Master~”

“Yes! Now, I cannot wait a second longer… We’re going to find the immediately!” He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a few notes.

The demon nodded, “Yes, of course!” going to fetch their coats, and helping Izaya into his, “Would you like for me to make you something to eat first?”

“That would be amazing, Shizu-chan… Do we have any Otoro left?”

“Why yes~” said the demon, quickly making some sushi rolls for the raven, and handing the plate to him, “You can eat it on the go if you wish~”

Izaya snagged the plate and opened the front door, “Hurry up, Shizu-chan~… I can’t wait~…” the teen whined a little bit, even though he was obviously excited.

The demon quickly followed, smiling at the teen, “That could very well be… your last meal~”

“And last night could’ve been the last time I made love. And a few minutes ago could’ve been my last kiss… I get it… But, I care more about getting my small bit of revenge than I care of my own life, currently…”

“I just want to know that you relize this~ Has it all been worth it? This past year and a half? You’ve had the closest thing to heaven you’ll ever know. Have I served you well, Master? Let’s go now…” he said, walking out of the penthouse.   
The raven laughed to himself as he ate the Otoro. “Shizu~chan~… You have given me more than enough~… You given me the one thing I’ve always craved for~, lov-” he paused for a second, forcing himself not to say the word and pretended to eat his sushi instead, “Long awaited revenge~” he substituted in, lamely.

 

“I’ll go get the car~” the demon said, turning a corner and vanishing, only to appear at the front of the building in a sleek, black, sports car.

 

The demon smiled softly, knowing what the raven really was going to say. “Lets hurry then~ I don’t want to keep you waiting a moent longer. Where are they?”

“A day’s drive away due East South East of here…”  
Izaya waited for the blonde to open the door for him, quietly munching on his delicious sushi rolls. His mind was completely elsewhere, thinking about what would happen if he finally killed his parents.

The demon opened the passerger’s side door for his master, and gently easing him in before returning to the driver’s side and heading down the road. “Tell me more about this lead~”

“One of our men found an old geezer who knew the Orihara’s… He said that they are close to him! Those horrible monsters…”

“I see~” the blond continued driving, following his master’s directions, until they reached the place where the old man lived. “Here we are~”

 

Izaya had fallen asleep with his chin on his hand and his forehead pressed against the glass window. He was snoring softly and was drooling a little bit.

The demon smiled and kissed his human softly on the cheek, “Master~ My beautiful master~” he whispered, then so softly, he couldn’t hear, “It was always you~”

Izaya remained asleep, having not heard the demon speak. He murmured softly in his sleep and subconsciously wiped the sticky saliva off his mouth.

“Master,” the demon spoke softly, but a little louder, “Wake up, we’re here now.”

 

Izaya cracked open one eye and yawned, “Where are we, Shizu-” he paused as he remembered and jumped, “So it wasn’t another dream!” He laughed and hugged the demon.

The demon smiled, “You have been waiting for this day a long time, dreaming about it, and letting your feelings brew~” he said, hugging his master back, “Are you ready to embrace your destiny? This old man… he will know where your parents are?”

Izaya smiled and kissed the demon gently, “I’ve been waiting too long…”

“And he should know… Let’s go find them…”

The demon got out of the car and went to the other side to open Izaya’s door. He held a hand out for his master to take, “Let’s go then~ Master~”

The raven-haired teen took the demon’s hand and got out of the car, his fingers tightening around the blonde’s hand gently.

“Let’s do this.”

The demon smiled and led the teen up the cracked, concrete path to the crumbling apartment building. “What room number is it?” he asked, looking around at the dead grass and the yellowing weeds. Trash was all over the place in heaping piles, along with random bits of razor wire and broken glass. Yet, a group of kids played scocer in the streets. Just a little ways over was a woman in a short red dress and heels, and not too far away from her was a man in a dark coat. Against a wall, a man in a trench coat was talking to a nervous, bald man in a white undershirt. “This is a lovely neighborhood~”

Izaya was ignoring everything around him as he strode to the nearest door, marked with a 6 on it. He dragged the demon along and knocked on the door, hard.

It was answered by a man in his late 60’s or 70’s. The chain on the door was locked and he stared at them, “Izaya Orihara?”

When Izaya nodded, the door was closed, the chain was undone, and the man came out.

The demon could smell death was on the man. Cancer. They had found him in time, he was near his end. He smelled like sickness, hospitals and such. A frail old man, a sack of bones in faded pajamas.

“Master?” whispered the demon to the teen.

 

The old man leaned agaist the door for a moment looking at the boy, “Would you like to come in a have a seat? I’ll make some tea…” he slowly backed away from the door, beckoning to them. The demon looked to his master.

“No. I would like for you to point which direction I may find them.”

The man pointed East, “On Sakura Street, 7 blocks down…, 13th row…”

Izaya nodded and practically jumped down the steps, he was already half-way down the street before anyone knew what happened.

“They’re dead, aren’t they?” the demon asked the old man when Izaya had gone. The old man nodded. The demon took off after his master, calling after him, “Master! Wait!”

 

Izaya ignored the demon once again, running faster than before, his fur-lined hoodie stretching out behind him and fluttering like a cape.

He refused to stop now. He was so close. So close.

Eagerness and greed washed through him as he rounded on Sakura street…

…then he froze in his tracks at what he saw.

The entire street had a huge graveyard on both sides.

The demon finally caught up with him. “13th row…. Master… Your parents… they’re already dead….”

Izaya nodded silently. He was suddenly unable to talk and hung his head. The raven headed down the rows of graves before he came to two graves right next to each other labled with just one name, Orihara.

The demon followed him, and stood by him, looking at the graves. The date said that they had died 3 years ago.  
“Master…” his said softly, “Master… I didn’t know… I should’ve found them for you a lot sooner…”

Izaya remained silent and look down at the graves for a long time before taking the demon’s hand and kissing it.

“It’s not your fault… Pl-Please… Don’t blame yourself, Shizu-chan…” his voice cracked a little, even though he tried to control it.

“What does my master wish to do now?”

“I… I have no idea…”

The demon was silent for a long time. “Izaya…” he said softly, giving the teen’s hand a slight squeeze.

Izaya looked up at the demon slowly. “Shizu-chan..?”

“The….the name of the human… my human… Izaya…”

Izaya stared at the demon for a bit, his jaw slightly ajar. He blushed suddenly and looked down, “So you chose me because your human you loved and I have the same name?”

“No.” said the demon, “I chose you because you are the human I loved.”

 

His cheeks felt as if they were on fire. He suddenly had just enough courage to look up and into the other’s eyes. “I am…?”

“Yes… I… I loved you. I questioned God. I fell to Earth, and at first I was human, but we met again, and God was angry about that so… so he sent fire, and I died and became a demon… I loved you… but now I can’t.. I… I still wanted to help you.” the demon had sat down on the grass.

 

Izaya looked down at the demon and sunk on his knees in front of him. “Shizu-chan…” His eyes were starting to well up with tears, “I-I…”

The demon took Izaya’s hand and placed it on his chest, “It’s empty… I feel nothing, but I remember. You filled it. Will you… fill it again?”

 

Izaya curled his fingers in the blonde’s shirt, “Shizu… How? I will do anything to make you happy… I will do anything..”

“It wont make me happy in the long run. When I devour your soul, I’ll gain my emotions back, and I will have devoured the one I loved.” he kissed the human deeply then kissed his neck. 

Izaya shivered slightly and kissed the demon’s neck as well. “I’ll do whatever you want…”

“Let’s go home or to a nice hotel, ok? I don’t want to do it here….”

“Home… I want you to choose what is to happen to me in the bed we have made love in for the entire time I knew you…”

The demon nodded, “Ok, lets go home…” he said, carrying Izaya to the car and driving back home. It was night when they got back, and he carried him up to their pent house and to the bedroom. “Can I make you something, Master?” he asked, in a voice as if nothing had happened.

Izaya shook his head and lay on the bed. “I don’t need anything at all, SHizu-chan…”

The demon lay next to him, holding his hand, “It’ll hurt…”

The raven gently squeezed the other’s hand, “I-I’ll be fine…”

“You’ll be with me forever. I’ll love again…”

 

Izaya nodded and kissed the blonde. “I-I know..”

“I’ll regret it… when it’s over… I’ll cry for you”

Izaya kissed the other’s forehead, “I know… But I don’t want you to…”

“What if I didn’t… what if I just left you here, with all the money you’ll ever need to live?”

“I would be crushed… I want you tell me you love me one time before I die… And actually mean it…”

“I”ll have to devour a lot of you first. You’ll be alive, just barley… I’ll do it… It’ll kill me, but I’ll do it, if only to tell you that I love you.”

“I refuse to lose you again..” he pulled the demon close and kissed him deeply. “I much rather die than let you die on me again…”

“Did my true form scare you? It’s easy to do in that form, but I can stay like this…” he said, rolling to sit on top of Izaya, straddeling him, and holding his hands down, lacing their fingers.

 

Izaya shook his head, “I-It didn’t scare me… But you can choose…” he looked up at the demon, his eyes mixed with trust, love, and a slight, almost hidden trace of fear.

“I’ll stay like this.” he said as he softly kissed the mark on Izaya’s neck, “Are you scared? This will be slow and painful, but the more pain you feel, and the longer you hold out, the more I’ll come to love you. You get something in it, see?”

The raven nodded as he heard the other’s decision. The demon’s lips brushing the seal made him shiver slightly from the almost electric connection.

He didn’t want to admit that he was a bit scared, no, terrified of this, but, he wanted the demon’s love so desperately that he would do anything.

“Sh-Shizu-chan… I love you… I want you to love me in return…”

The demon kissed his master one final time, to feel him alive like he was now, then began the slow and painful process of devouring his soul, his nails were dug into the seal, but that is the only thing that could be described. “I-I’ll miss you like this…” the demon said sadly, the change in him already becoming noticeable.

Izaya was suprised by the kiss, then hissed softly in pain. It wasn’t so ba-, oh. Oh. Izaya’s body arched as a jolt of pain surged through him through the seal inbranded in his skin. That was the pain the demon told him about.

He bit his lip to keep back a whine, the soft words the demon said were lost as his body twisted and contorted in pain.

The demon began to softly cry for his love. He stroked the teen’s hair, stopping for a moment to let his human come back to him, “Stay with me, please. This hurts me too. Some of your soul is already gone, but you can live like this. This is your final chance, Izaya.”

Izaya’s eyes flickered back to their stubbornness. “No. Keep going…”

His body ached painfully and he wanted no more pain, but he craved to hear those words. He wanted them more than anything else and refused to die without hearing them said sincerely.

“Shizu-chan.. Do it.”

“Keep your eyes in mine, Izaya. THis wont do you any good if you pass out before I get the part of you that holds my heart!” He held Izaya face and kissed him deeply. 

Izaya did as he was told and kissed the blonde back passionately. He looked right into the blonde’s bright eyes and focused on them.

The demon continued to devour Izaya’s soul, gaining more and more back of his old feelings for him. 

 

Izaya shivered. He forced his eyes to stay open even though he wanted to shut them and scream. His body arched and twisted is silent agony. His lips started bleeding from biting it so hard to keep back choked sobs and shouts of pain.

“Scream if you want,” said the demon, “No one can hear you but me! I know it hurts…”

Izaya shook his head defiantly. He wasn’t going to scream aloud, instead, he wanted the demon to remember him differently.

So he smiled.

He smiled through all the pain and agony. He smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. He smiled so large that his face hurt.

He forced his body down and pushed the almost overwhelming pain out of his head.

The demon almost stopped, but he was too far in now. He was so close to getting that part of Izaya’s soul, just a little bore. He caressed Izaya’s face, “Just a little more, Izaya. You’re so strong, and so brave. If only someone else had shown you love in this life.”

Izaya weakly kissed the demon’s hand, then was hit by another wave of unbearable pain washed over him, causing his body to twist and contort itself. He held back a scream of agony and smiled again for the demon.

“Y-You…” he said in strained voice, “You loved me…Y-You showed me love when,” he paused and bit down on another scream, “… Children…”

Tears free-fell down his face, but he still had on his cocky and loving smile on.

The demon weakly smiled and gently brushed the human’s face with his bloody fingertips. “Your soul is in fragments now… you deserved a better life, Izaya.”

Izaya’s body ached worse than it ever hard. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a little bit, they were growing so heavy. But he promised he wouldn’t. He could hear what the demon was saying, but his vision was going from sharp to foggy and back again.

He was faintly aware of the demon gently stroking his head, but barely responded to it.

“I had you… You w-were my… Life…”

“I love you” he said softly, kissing his love on the forehead. 

Izaya smiled a genuine smile, and weakly wrapped his arms around Shizuo, even though his body hurt more than anyone could imagine.

“I-I love you too….” tears rolled down his cheeks and his eyes struggled to stay open. Around his vision, things were growing darker and more vauge.

“I…I can’t…” he choked, “I love you, Izaya, stay with me! Please!”  
“Sh-Shizu-chan…” he giggled almost as he said it, “I will stay as long as I can…”

He pulled the blonde down into a soft and sweet kiss, he forced all the love he had towards the blonde into the kiss and held onto him.

“T-this is killing me… I can’t leave you like this… I want you to live! But you’re already so close to death..”

"Sh-Shizu-chan…” the raven responded quietly and weakly. “Tell me you love me… I want to hear it again… Please…”

“I love you. I always have, and I always will love you. Stay with me, Izaya, stay in my heart and keep it filled with love.”

Izaya chuckled softly, a sound that sounded sick and raspy. He kissed the other’s cheek and pressed a hand to Shizuo’s chest, over his heart.

“I-I will always be here, Shizu…” He shut his eyes tightly as his body twitched in pain. He peeked them open again and smiled reassuringly. “I-I’ll be here as long as I ca-can…”

The demon smiled weakly and kissed him softly on the lips, “You’re tired, Izaya. You must sleep now. A nice long sleep. You’ve been through a lot of pain, and you need to rest. I love you… I love you so much. You were loved, in this brief twilight of your life. Rest easy, My Love, I will always love you.” He kept repeating the words softly, like a lullaby, “I love you. I love you. I love you…”

Izaya kissed the demon back gently and took the pale, cold hand in his own.

“I will… Always love you… Sh-Shizuo… My Shizu-chan…”

He smiled once more, content to be held by his true love, looking into his eyes and hearing him claim love for him until the end.

Izaya’s eyes slipped closed and the smile remained on his face. He wasn’t sure when, but soon…

…He was gone.

The demon’s eyes filled with tears, and he pulled the frail, lifeless body of his love up to him, cradling him as if her was a child. He let out a horribly cry of anguish. He kissed his still warm skin, can sobbed. “Izaya.. come back to me, IZAYA!!!” but it was no use, for the dead are dead, and his soul was now forever within him. The price of questioning God and breaking the rules. He had paid the ultimate price. “Beautiful human…” the building began to shake as the apartment caught fire, “My love, it’s time to rest.”

 

Izaya knew that things were going to end badly. He knew that this would torture him even more than anything in the entire world called ‘Hell’. Sure, he finally got the one thing that he had craved his entire existence, but the price he had to pay was worse than his life before…

However, he only regretted hurting his love.

Not giving up his soul to feed the feeling of Love to the other one.

 

The demon finished off what was left of his love, and lay there on the bed with the corps tightly embraced in his arms as the building burned around them. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off an RP I did about a year ago on my Shizuo blog here http://sexyshizuo.tumblr.com/


End file.
